Spider!
by Sanshine7
Summary: A casual meeting in the hallway turns into more... An old silly fic, also available in a Hebrew translation


**Spider!**

Harry was wandering around the Hogwarts hallways, muttering to himself the material for the History of Magic exam due tomorrow.

"The twelve uses of dragon's blood are" he muttered and scrunched his face, trying to remember.

"What exactly are you doing, Potter?" Harry heard a voice call from behind him. He turned and found Draco Malfoy standing there, looking at him.

"Studying" Harry answered simply and continued walking, not in the mood to fight.

Draco furrowed his brows and started following him, not used to being ignored.

"Potter" called, rushing after Harry.

"Dragon's blood is often used as an oven cleaner," Harry muttered, ignoring Draco.

"Spot remover" Draco helped him, chuckling.

Harry stopped and turned to glare at the blonde, who stopped also a few steps away from him, clearly amused.

"Listen, Draco, I really don't have time for this right now" Harry sighed heavily.

Draco's eyes grew huge in shock.

"You- you called me Draco" he said, shocked.

Harry realized his mistake and blushed.

"Oh, it was an accident. Well, Malfoy, I'm really tired and exhausted right now, so how about-" Harry started to say but was cut off by Draco, who's eyes widened in fear, looking at a point on the wall, letting out a girly screech and pouncing Harry in fear.

"Spider! Help, spider! Harry, kill it!" he screamed, clinging to Harry in fear and pointing at a small spider that was moving on the wall next to them.

Shocked Harry waved his wand and made the spider disappear to a different place, amused by Draco's behavior.

Draco exhaled in relief to see the spider disappear, and looked up to find he was clinging to Harry.

Both boys flushed red from being this close and disengaged quickly, moving away from one another.

"Yes, well, thank you, Potter" Draco stuttered, flushed.

"I will appreciate it deeply if you will never mention it to anyone. Ever" he added, embarrassed, fixing his clothes.

"I didn't know you were afraid of spiders" Harry chuckled.

Draco sent him a death glare.

"I am not! Malfoy's aren't afraid of anything, especially spiders!" he declared.

"Oh really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He summoned the spider back, making it float in front of Draco's face.

Draco shrieked and stepped away from the spider, paling with tears of fear in his eyes.

Harry saw the wetness in Draco's gray eyes and all of his amusement disappeared. He made the spider disappear again.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I had no idea you were that scared" Harry apologized, feeling guilty.

Draco diverted his gaze, trying to hide his red eyes.

"I will really appreciate it if you won't mention this anymore" he asked with a shaky voice.

Harry stepped closer to the shaking blonde, feeling bad and wanting to comfort the other boy.

"Draco, I-" Harry said. Draco glanced at him at the mention of his name.

"It's okay, you really don't need to be the Gryffindor hero that always helps everyone. It's quite annoying, you know. I'm okay, just a bit frightened, that's all" he said.

Harry was now standing close to Draco.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I hate to see you like this" he said.

"I thought you liked to see me suffer, no? Don't you… Hate me?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I don't hate you! I thought you hated me…" Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Well I do not, and I appreciate you showing unnecessary concern toward me, but I don't like when people see me like this" Draco diverted back his gaze.

Harry looked at the Slytherin, who was standing close to him. He showed his sensitive side for the first time, his fear of spiders, which Harry thought was so cute.

Harry smiled.

He lifted Draco's chin with his hand so that their faces were inches apart, and the other teen looked into Harry's eyes, blush creeping up his cheeks, while Harry moved closer to the other boy, linking their lips together.

The kiss was nothing like Harry's first and only kiss with Cho a few months ago.

Draco's lips were soft and warm, his body heat radiating and heating Harry.

They parted and the two boys looked at each other, flushed faced.

"Tha-thank you for getting rid of that spider for me, Po-Harry" Draco said in a small voice.

"No problem. Always willing to help damsels in distress" Harry winked.

Draco scrunched up his face for a second, and then stepped away from Harry.

"Then I should go now" he turned to walk away.

"Wait, Draco" Harry called. Draco stopped at the sound of his name.

"Yes?" he asked, not turning around.

"Maybe you'd like to go on a date with me sometime?" Harry asked, blushing.

Harry couldn't see it, but Draco smiled softly to himself.

"I would love to" he answered and walked away.

Harry smiled to himself and kept walking, the opposite direction from Draco's.

"The third use of dragon blood is…" Harry muttered to himself.

**The end.**


End file.
